Can You See Me Now?
by BeckyAsABoy
Summary: Draco didn't mean to take it so far, and now he doesn't know what's going to happen between him and the redhead.
1. Chapter 1

Draco Malfoy intently stalked his prey. To an observer, he was walking down an empty corridor. It was dusk and only faint light fell from the windows. Lanterns lined the wall. Still, he appeared to be alone. He had stopped walking, but the sound of soft footsteps still echoed throughout the hall.

"You can come out, Weasel. Don't walk away from me. I can't see you, but that doesn't mean I don't know you're there." The footfalls had stopped. Silence fell. Draco crossed his arms across his chest. "I'm waiting, Weasel." He tapped his foot in annoyance.

Ron sighed and uncloaked himself. "How did you know I was wearing this?"

Draco smirked. "You, Potter and Granger have been traipsing through this place for six years under that thing's cover, someone was bound to notice eventually, it just happened to be yours truly."

"But how did you know?" Ron asked.

"It can only cover so much; if it wasn't your gangly legs poking out from underneath that gave you away, it was your klutzy manner of walking. You took out a couple of first years back there."

Ron glanced at his sides searching for others. "Have you been following me? What do you want?" Fearing an ambush of sorts, he shifted his weight, preparing to flee.

"Use of the cloak, I need to spy on somebody." Draco said. He took a step toward Ron. "I promise to give it back."

Ron scowled. "This is a bloody joke, right? There is no way in hell I'm going to give you Harry's cloak. You're going to have to take it by force."

Draco shook his head. "You've been hanging around muggles for too long Weasel; their simple ways are starting to rub off on you. We magic folk can use magic for a reason; this wand here is not just for show. _Accio_ invisibility cloak." To Draco's surprise, the cloak stayed in Ron's possession.

Ron chuckled. "You've been hanging around Slytherins too long, Ferret; their simple minds are starting to rub off on you."

Draco glared at Ron. "Don't mock me, Weasel"

"You couldn't really have thought that would have worked? This cloak is stronger than some retrieving spell. Aren't you supposed to be smarter than that?"

Draco pocketed his wand. "Fine, I'll just revert to your barbaric tactics." Draco started running at Ron, who having readied himself, began to flee.

"Malfoy, get away from me!" He screamed behind his shoulder. "You're not taking this cloak from me.

"You can't run from me for long, Weasel. I have the stamina of a seasoned seeker, and all you've got is some scrawny keeper's build." Draco was slowly closing the distance between them.

"I've also got this invisibility cloak." Ron shrouded himself in its cover and resumed running.

"You can't hide from me forever like that." Draco yelled. "There is nowhere for you to run." He was right. They had reached the end of the hallway and Ron was cornered.

"Just leave me alone, Malfoy." Ron said, trying to figure out a way to get past Draco.

"Not until I get what I want." He only had one chance, so he pounced in the direction of Ron's voice. He tackled him, an interesting experience since he couldn't see the mass he had taken down. The cloak fell off of Ron to the floor as Draco pinned Ron to the ground.

"Ahh, you son of a bitch, get off of me Ferret." Ron struggled under Draco's fit form.

"You're going to have to make me. Whoa!" He hadn't taken any stock in Ron's athleticism and found himself underneath his enemy.

"See what a scrawny little keeper's body can do. Now that I've got you here, what do you think I should do to you?"

Draco jerked his body underneath Ron, who had put all his weight onto him. "Get off me." Footsteps sounded. "Did you hear that?" Draco whispered

"Don't try to trick me." Ron said holding his grip.

"You git." He spoke through his teeth. "Shut up, it could be Filch."

Ron stayed silent and made out a sound. He grabbed the cloak that was at their sides and covered them both up.

"Weasel, does your face have to be so close to mine." Draco murmured. He had never been this close to Ron before and he was staring at the face before him. He never thought to actually look at him before. He was just the Weasel. Friend of a mudblood and hanger-on of the boy who lived. Draco's thoughts were fixated on the boy on top of him. He had a handsome face, despite the dusting of freckles, or maybe enhanced by them. Draco wasn't sure. He was in awe of Ron's strength, enough to keep him down, something he hadn't expected. Ron had completely lain himself onto Draco. Draco was starting to breath heavily as he became more entranced by Ron.

"There's barely enough room under here for the both of us." Ron said, interrupting Draco's thoughts. "Trust that I am contemplating giving myself up just to get away from you."

Despite knowing that Ron should have no reason to be this close to Draco, or even reciprocate this attraction that he started having towards him, Draco was still struck with a weird mixed feeling of hurt and anger. "Then why don't you?" Draco blurted out just a bit louder than he meant to.

"Malfoy, shut up!" Ron hissed.

Draco glared upward. "Don't tell me to…it's Filch. Weasel, shut up."

Filch getting closer. "I'm not talk…" Draco sensed Filch's presence and did the first thing that came to his head to get Ron to stop talking. He kissed him. Ron was in shock. He was kissing Draco Malfoy, the most despicable boy in the school. His mind was racing. He hated him. His perfectly slicked back blond hair, grey pools for eyes, flawless porcelain skin, strong firm body, soft gentle lips...His thoughts trailed off and he realized that he wasn't just being kissed, he was kissing him back. He pressed his hips into Draco's instinctively. This elicited a small moan from Draco drawn into Ron's mouth. Ron, letting lust take control, continued to slowly rock himself against Draco, each movement letting out a whimper from both, each sound swallowed by the other. Ron's grip loosened on Draco's arms. Draco broke free from the grasp and ran his hands along Ron's sides. He was surprised at how toned he had felt. Ron's hand me down robes were too baggy, concealing most of his body, and Draco had never noticed it. They broke the kiss.

"He's gone." Draco said looking around. In his head he wondered just how long they had been snogging for.

Ron leapt off of Draco and grabbed the cloak "What'd you do that for?" Ron wiped his lips off.

Draco sat up. "You were being loud and obnoxious, so I shut your mouth, Weasel. You were being a hypocrite telling me to shut up and then making all the noise."

"Did you have to shut my mouth with yours? Not even Hermione's parents can save it from becoming infected with something. Was it really necessary to use your tongue?" Ron made a face of disgust.

"I don't do anything half-assed, Weasel. If I'm going to kiss you, it's going to be the best kiss you've ever had. And from your reaction, I could tell it was."

"Next time, use your hands, not your mouth." Ron said

"I would have, but you were pinning them down. You're right though, you're not nearly as scrawny as you look." Draco eyed him up and down.

"I don't like that look you're giving me. Just stay away from me, Malfoy." Ron started walking away.

"Ron, you're so sexy, how can I stay away from you?" Draco asked, following him. That kiss made me weak. I want more." His pace quickened and he got a hold of Ron, pushing him into the wall. "You're backed into a corner now. There's nowhere you can go."

"Malfoy, you shouldn't be doing this. What will the other Slytherins think?"

"Hmm, should I care?" Draco pressed himself against Ron. He rubbed his hands against Ron's chest." "Your body feels so hot underneath your robes. Maybe you should take them off, or maybe I should."

"Uh, Draco..." His voice trailed off. His mouth was getting dry and he licked his lips.

"Yes?"

"Kiss me." Ron said. He hardly believed those words just came out.

"You're in no place to be telling me what to do." Draco smirked, pushing himself further into Ron. His face was in the crook of Ron's neck. He loved the way the boy smelled.

"Please, Draco, kiss me." Ron pleaded. He was melting against Draco's touch.

"Since you asked nicely, I suppose I can indulge you." Draco grabbed the collar of Ron's neck and placed a kiss on his neck. He undid the robe and it fell to the floor, leaving Ron in just a pair of shorts. Draco kissed him down his chest and stomach.

"Uh uh, I didn't mean my body." Ron stuttered. His body shivered in pleasure. He moaned as Draco nibbled the flesh around his navel. His head leaned back against the stone wall.

"You should have been more specific then." Draco said. He continued to kiss down Ron's torso. He snaked his fingers around the waistband of Ron's shorts. Ron gasped, dropping the cloak and clasped his hands onto Draco's.

"Bloody hell. Draco, stop, before you go any further." Ron said panicked, but unsure if he may not have wanted Draco to stop.

"Are you sure?" Draco asked, looking up with a sly smile.

Ron hesitated. He had a gorgeous guy on his knees in front of him, ready to do things that he had never done before. "Yes, please stop." Six years of hatred couldn't be washed away easily enough.

"Fine, but you have such a gorgeous form, I wouldn't mind seeing all of it." Draco said, letting go of Ron.

"Draco, why are you doing this to me?" Ron asked, his head still reeling.

"I want you." He leaned in and whispered in Ron's ear. "I need you."

"Why?" Ron asked. Their eyes met. There was desire shining in both of their eyes.

"Because, you have something I want." He crouched down whilst pressing his hand against Ron's groin. Ron's body shuddered as he bit his lip, holding back a moan. "And now you don't." Draco finished, seizing the fallen Invisibility Cloak. "See you around Weasel." Draco yelled, running off.

Ron, slightly dazed, didn't realize what happened until it was too late. Quickly dressing himself he took off after him, shouting, "Bloody hell. Malfoy, you bastard, get back here!"

A/N: I'm reposting a bunch of stories, most unfinished that I intend to finish. If you like it leave a review and or follow


	2. Chapter 2

Ron paced the dorm room. He had just gotten back from his run-in with Draco and was unsure of his next move. Draco had gotten away from Ron with the Invisibility Cloak. Ron continued pacing. Harry had walked into the room, but Ron, too lost in thought, hadn't noticed until...

"Ron?" Ron jumped and clutched his chest. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. What are you doing?"

"Waiting for you." Ron said. He sat down on the bed and sighed. "I don't know how to say this."

"Is someone hurt? What's wrong." Harry was concerned. Ron usually blathered out whatever was on his mind, so hesitation meant something bad happened.

"I borrowed your Invisibility Cloak. I can't even remember why now. My mind is too clouded. Anyway, somehow, Malfoy managed to trick me. We ended up snogging and now he has your cloak." Ron said. He glanced about nervously.

"What?" Harry asked.

"I didn't mean for it to happen. I'm sor..."

"You and Malfoy snogged?" Harry was not holding back his disgust.

Ron's expression fell. "What about your..."

"I can't believe that you let him do that. Why would you have let him? You should have stopped him. You did stop him right?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. Of course, I did." Ron lied. "It was the most disgusting thing I've ever experienced." Another lie. "If he ever tries to pull that shit with me again, I'll kick his ass." A third lie. "I can't wait to see him again..." Truth. "...And make him pay for what he did." Ron's idea of repayment didn't coincide with Harry's. Ron had odd butterflies thinking about what had occurred. On the one hand, he was revolted because it was Malfoy. On the other hand, he was intrigued, because it was Malfoy.

"Okay, it's fine. It's fine. You can just put it behind you and we'll just kill Malfoy the next time we see him. I'm gonna head out though, Ginny and I have a bit of a date. Night." Harry turned and walked out the dormitory. Ron watched the door close behind Harry. He furrowed his brow, but knew his friend wasn't this stupid. To himself, he muttered, "Three. Two. One." And with perfect timing, Harry came right back through the door.

"He has my what?"

Draco lay in his bed, staring up at the stone ceiling. He realized that he didn't think things through this time. What the hell was he going to do with the Invisibility Cloak? He couldn't keep it. "Draco, you idiot. What did you think you were doing? Taking the cloak from Weasel does no good. They're going to kill you. Or they'll run and tell Dumbledore and that wouldn't be any better. Why did I do it?" Draco turned onto his side.

"You know why." A voice in his head said. "You had an opening and you took it. You have been trying to get Ron Weasley's attention for six years now. You've never said the right things and it seems you don't do the right things either."

Draco rolled his eyes and tried to suppress his thoughts. "I'll just give it back. No harm no foul." Draco turned back up to the ceiling. "They'll still try to kill me. Why'd I do it?"

"I already told you." His mind said.

"Shut up. I didn't ask you." Draco clapped his hands onto his face. "I'm having arguments with myself and I'm trying to get the attention of someone who is never going to be an option. I don't even really want him."

"Yes you do." His mind chimed in. Draco groaned. He was right. He wanted him badly, but never could do anything about it. All the terrible things he's said and done to his friends and his family, he would never have a chance. He closed his eyes. Despite his mind still racing, he fell asleep.

He dreamt of Ron. They were walking along the edge of the lake. Draco and Ron kept the same pace as they walked. He eyed Ron's hand. He wanted to reach out and hold it, but was too timid. He looked up at his face. He was smiling and his eyes were shimmering in the light of the sun. They were more vibrant than even the lake. Draco could feel his heart melt. They weren't speaking, but they continued to walk. Nobody else was in sight, despite the gorgeous weather.

Ron suddenly stopped and sat down at the edge of the lake. Draco sat down next to him. Ron took off the t-shirt he had been wearing and laid himself down on the grass, resting his hands underneath his head.. Draco's mouth watered. His body was beautiful. Slightly freckled pink skin. He was well-toned, but not overly buff. Tufts of red hair under his arms, on his chest and a patch leading down into his jeans. Draco wanted to get inside, but didn't dare to make a move. Ron had closed his eyes and started to snore softly as he drifted to sleep. Draco was entranced by how he seamlessly flowed between being sexy and being cute. Draco so desperately wanted to touch. He felt like he was miles away from Ron's body, but he reached out for it. He could have sworn that Ron was closer to him, but he kept reaching and reaching and just when he thought he'd finally make contact...

He was awaken by a loud crash, namely himself toppling out of his bed. He moaned in pain as he slowly started waking up. He climbed back into bed, but noted the clock. He had been asleep through the night, and he needed to be up for breakfast. He got himself ready then headed to the Great Hall.

"Well what can we do?" Harry asked.

"We'll just have to confront Malfoy and make him give it back." Ron said. Of course, given the earlier meeting, he wasn't sure if he'd become too embarrassed to be around him, or worse, too excited. He was fixated on Draco's kiss. It was the most amazing kiss he'd ever had. Not that he was well experienced, but he knew if felt right. Better than the few others he had. Plus his body, he thought that a woman's body was sexy, but having Malfoy underneath him made him forget about women all together. He even started to forget Harry was talking to him.

"Ron! Pay attention. I think I should probably talk to him. He might try to do what he did before, since apparently you're susceptible to whatever it was that he did." Ron frowned. "Don't give me that look! I wasn't the one with Malfoy in my mouth." Ron couldn't protest much, but he did anyway.

"No, this is my problem. I need to deal with it myself." Ron said. "I promise that I can get it back, I'll talk to him tomorrow in the Great Hall. It's not like he would do anything like he did in a room full of students and teachers." Although Ron sort of hoped he would. His feelings were conflicted, but he wanted to confront Malfoy, if nothing else so he could get the cloak back.

"Alright. Dammit, I'm late for my date with Ginny." Harry said. "I'll be back later, but you may be sleeping by then. G'night."

"Have fun." Ron said. Harry was right, he probably would be sleeping. He got up, removed his clothing, letting them fall haphazardly on the floor. Now naked, he fell back into his bed, crawling under the covers. While making himself comfortable, he couldn't help but ponder what had transpired earlier. Ron assumed that Draco's action were only for his own gains, and didn't have any prior feeling behind them. Ron frowned to himself. He didn't want to be falling for his enemy, but there was a strong sexual chemistry, maybe it was there for a reason. Once he got comfortable, he quickly drifted into sleep.

Ron found himself in the stone dungeons of the Slytherin house. Shackled to the wall, he had been stripped naked. He looked around, but saw nobody, until a form walked out from the shadows. "I have you where I want you now." Draco said. He was shirtless, but wearing form fitting denim jeans, accentuating his toned legs, and carrying a whip. He snapped it. Ron's muscles clenched. But the sight of Draco, and his dominant power, was turning Ron on. His face was flush, and he realized his blood was rushing downward. "It seems I have you where you want you too." Draco reached his hand out to grab Ron, and he gasped. "Is this what you want?" Ron nodded his head. "Say it." Draco commanded, snapping the whip.

"I want this." Ron said, swallowing.

"Tell me what this is. What do you want." Draco said. He held the whip against Ron's ribs, sliding it downward to his hip.

"You." Ron said. He watched Draco intently, waiting for what was next.

"Say my name."

"Draco." Ron said. He stared into Draco's steel-grey eyes. They hid a blend of lust and control.

Draco whipped Ron lightly against the ribs. "Louder."

"Draco!" Ron screamed. His face contorted from the hit.

"Did you like it?" He asked, giving another soft whip.

"Yes." Ron said, awaiting another hit.

"Would you like another?"

"Yes." Ron begged. "Please, Draco." Draco whipped him again, it was with more force and Ron let out a moan of pain. "Again, Draco." Draco hit him again. "Harder, Draco." Draco smirked. He took his wand out from his pants and aimed it at the shackles. Ron fell to the floor onto his knees. Draco grabbed the back of Ron's head and pushed it into the crotch of his jeans.

"Tell me that you want me." Draco commanded.

"I want you, Draco." Ron obliged. He let his hands roam Draco's muscular legs.

"Tell me that you need me." Draco commanded again, letting the whip snap against the concrete floor.

"I need you, Draco." Ron began to kiss Draco's waist, letting his tongue trace around Draco's navel.

Draco smiled. "Tell me you love me."

Ron stopped and looked upward, confused. "I can't." Draco's face fell and his expression turned to anger. "I'm sorry." Draco took Ron by the hair and shoved him against the wall. He grabbed his wand and aimed it at Ron. "Draco, please." He urged.

"Imperio. Go fuck yourself." Draco vanished, as well as the rest of the dungeon. It was just black, but his body was overcome with desire. He grabbed himself, and started to masturbate, while his other hand reached behind him, entering him. He moaned wildly. As he climaxed, he yelled out Draco's name.

He woke up. He looked at his body, and he was covered, sticky and white. He was breathing heavily. The sun was rising in the dormitory window. He looked around. Everybody seemed sound asleep. He was worried at what he had done, if anyone saw, or if he had said anything in his sleep. He grabbed his wand and muttered a cleaning incantation, then fell back asleep, trying to get just a little more sleep, not realizing he wasn't the only one awake.

A/N: Thanks to anyone reading. Feel free to follow or leave a review if you'd like.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco entered the great hall early the next morning. He was trying to avoid Ron like the plague, and knew well enough that he was not an early morning person. He had no plan to deal with this new attraction in the ginger haired boy, so it was best to stay away, and the messy business with the cloak wasn't helping. Draco grabbed an apple and a blueberry muffin and quickly exited the hall. He didn't say a word to anyone. He didn't make eye contact. Blaise and Pansy were at the table confused by their friend's behavior.

"He didn't say good morning." Pansy pouted. "What's up with him? He could have at least sat down for a chat. Where could he possibly have to be so early in the morning?"

"Can't say I know for sure." Blaise replied. "He was acting kind of funny last night. He was carrying something under his robes and he looked, dare I say, happy." Blaise was contemplating Draco's demeanor last night. "He was out of breath and I think he may have been glowing. Oh, that dog, he got some last night."

"What?!" Pansy exclaimed. "He's cheating on me!"

Blaise raised an eyebrow at her. "You know that the relationship has to be consensual for cheating to occur. The deluded little image of you with him should be purged before you hurt yourself. He doesn't like you, well not romantically. Fuck, barely platonically."

"You're a cunt, Zabini." Pansy started up from the table.

"Don't get it twisted, Pansy. If someone didn't tell you, you may believe you were actually together." Blaise drawled, he didn't even look up from the notes he was going over to make eye contact.

"Sod off." Pansy said, as she walked farther away, heading toward the exit. Blaise waved good-bye cordially, and took a sip of coffee. His schoolwork took a backseat to his interest in who Draco had encountered last night. There wasn't a single female that he could think of in the Slytherin house that would have been good enough for Draco, while the other houses would be in an uproar if one of theirs was shagging him. He thought about the guys in the school as well. Blaise could see Draco taking an interest in some of the guys in the school, but he knew Draco to be picky. At any rate, Draco's behavior at the table that morning led Blaise to believe Draco was intending to avoid whomever he had slept with. He finished his coffee and the rest of a piece of toast and gathered his notes. He headed out of the hall towards the library to finish studying. On his way out, he almost ran into Ron.

"Watch where you're walking, Weasley." Blaise said, curtly.

"Sorry." Ron replied without attention given. He looked up. "Oh, it's just you."

"Whatever." Blaise glared for a moment, and then rolled his eyes. As he walked toward the library, he was looking over his notes, only casually paying attention to where he was headed, when his mind flashed to Ron's face. It had been glowing. The thought process that occurred thereafter caused Blaise to walk on auto pilot, and he ran right into Hermione. He yelped when they collided and fell, dropping his notes all over the corridor floor. "Dammit, does nobody watch where they're walking?"

Hermione, remained standing and helped picked up the scattered papers. "You weren't looking either, Zabini." Hermione helped him up and handed him the collected notes. "Maybe try sticking to one side of the hallway."

"I don't need any help from a mud..."

Hermione whipped out her wand and pressed it against the notes they both still had in their hands. "Finish that sentence, Zabini. There'll be nothing but ashes."

"...eating...slinging...uh...girl...person." Zabini mumbled. "Sorry, Granger." Zabini looked down at Hermione. Of all the reactions, she had a small smile on her face, and she may have even giggled.

"I won't hold it against you this time, Zabini. Why can't we just all be civil? I know you were raised to hate people like me, but you're smart enough to know that sometimes, how we were raised is wrong." Hermione spoke passionately. "I know we don't like each other, but I don't call you names. I could call you death eater, but we should be above this. I'm proof enough, anyway, that muggle-born wizards are just as capable." Zabini shrugged, but nodded his head. Hermione looked at the top most piece of paper. "Like, I know that this formula you have is wrong. This burn-healing salve needs belladonna leaves, not azalea and your proportions are wrong. This much powdered skrewt will create a highly explosive reaction with the dragon blood."

"Are you sure?" Zabini asked. "I think I know my potions."

"I'm sure you do, Zabini. I know my potions too, and I know that the reaction is too strong for what you're trying to make. I'll make you a deal, let's go to the library and we'll see who's right. If I'm wrong, you get to call me mud-blood whenever you want to, and I'll just accept it." Hermione said.

Zabini contemplated the idea. "What if you're right? What do you get?"

"When I'm right, how about I decide what I want after we find out?" Hermione said. "That shouldn't be a problem, Mr. Knows-His-Potions." She smiled again, slightly.

Blaise was almost certain she was flirting with him. What had the world come to? Draco and Weasley could be bumping uglies and now Granger is taking an interest in him. He should just walk away. He was curious though, if she was right. Plus, he may get immunity in calling her mud-blood. He wasn't even sure he wanted to now though. She seemed genuinely hopeful that civility could exist. "You're on." He decided to humor her.

"Great. I'll meet you in the library in a little bit, I just want to grab a bite." Hermione said walking away. Blaise nodded and continued on to the thought to himself. Shaking his head in confusion. There were so many things wrong with the impending scenario. Besides the Slytherin and Gryffindor rivalry, there was the fact that they hate each other. At least, on the surface they did. Blaise made his way to the most isolated table he could find and set his notes down, then proceeded to look for books about dragon's blood and new species.

She was attractive, at least objectively. She had features that on any girl would be considered attractive. She was also smart and a great witch. Powerful, and not one to be on bad terms with. But there were also the cons. The half-bloodedness, the fact she's a Gryffindor, and they're supposed to be enemies. Blaise sat down at the table with the books and opened one up. He was over-analyzing Hermione's actions. That's all. What could she want from him? His mind was bouncing around now. If she was right, what is she going to want from him. Secrets? He thought about anything he might know. Nothing came to mind. So what was the point of the bet?

"Find anything yet?" Hermione asked, approaching Blaise, snapping him out of his reverie. She took a bite out of an apple and sat down next to him. Blaise tensed, she seemed really close. He scooted his chair away from her. Hermione leaned in closer to Blaise, and started searching through the books. He could smell her. She smelled nice, like apples, or maybe that was just the apple she had taken another bite of. "See, read this. It proves I was right about your measurements." Blaise grabbed the book and read. He frowned, she was right. She looked at Hermione, she was smiling. He frowned more. "Oh, cheer up, Zabini. So you can't call me names anymore. It's not the end of the world."

"So what do you want?" Blaise asked, setting the book down on the table in defeat.

"I don't know." Hermione said, finishing her apple. She pondered as she chewed the last bit of food. "I don't really want anything from you." Blaise sighed in relief. "I guess you can stop being as big an arsehole as your friends."

"Fine, fine. " Blaise said. "I won't be mean to you."

"Great." Hermione smiled and stood up from the table. "I'm going to go then. I'll see you in potions."

"Yeah. Bye." Blaise said. She watched her leave and once out of view turned back to the table, banging his head against it. There was no way he could become attracted to her. She was muggle-born and a Gryffindor. Yet he knew there was something there. He wondered if she had felt something too.

Hermione was entering the great hall as Ron was leaving. "Hey Ron." She greeted.

"Hi, Hermione. Have you seen Malfoy?" Ron asked.

"No, I haven't. Why do you want him?" Hermione asked.

"He stole something from me." Ron said.

"He's a twat." Hermione said. "Zabini is in the library, maybe he'll know?"

"Ugh, I don't want to talk to him." Ron said. "I'll just wait. He'll be in potions later."

"Blaise isn't that bad." Hermione said. Ron raised her eyebrow. "Well he's not! " Hermione walked past Ron into the Great Hall. _Well he isn't._ She thought to herself. _He's smart, not as smart as I am, but smart. He's handsome. What? Did I just think that? Okay he is, but I shouldn't think that. Chocolate skinned and muscular. No._

"Hermione?" Neville broke Hermione from her thoughts. "You okay, you kind of zoned out."

She realized she ended up back in the Great Hall, not having paid attention to where she was going. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just a bit lost in my thoughts." Hermione said, grabbing a muffin. She took a bite. "Were we talking about anything?"

Neville frowned. "Nothing important." He had been up all night, hoping to build up the courage to ask Hermione out. He had planned what he was going to say, and he did, said it all, and she didn't even pay attention. "I'll see you in class, Hermione." He left his unfinished meal and headed toward his first class.

Hermione finished her food thinking about Blaise. She shook her head and left the table, hoping Arithmancy will take her mind off of the Slytherin boy.

A/N: thanks for reading, sorry for the long wait. Had a move and job change and have been busy and tired. Next chapters will be up much more regularly. I appreciate all the reviews and follows and faves given


	4. Chapter 4

He contemplated just skipping, but he knew that Slughorn wouldn't be happy. He wasn't Snape though, what's the worst Slughorn could do? Draco paced the dungeon halls. He had to confront Ron at some point. He was madly infatuated. Every thought that passed through his mind was of the redhead. It was just one class though, and he had plenty of protection. Even though he deserved it, Ron and Harry would unlikely ambush him mid-class. He breathed in and expelled a heavy sigh. He walked towards the potions classroom.

 _Shit._ Draco spun around and turned a corner. He saw Ron and couldn't stand being near him. Maybe he would just play hooky. Would anyone really notice if he were gone? He knew that nothing good could come from being in a room with Ron. Deciding not to go to class, he walked down a corridor leading away from the classroom. Before he could get farther away, a hand wrapped firmly around his bicep and pulled him against the wall.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ron said. "You're going to be late for class." Ron put his face incredibly close to Draco's. Draco became hot, his face flush. He squeaked, but couldn't produce words. "You weren't going to skip were you?" Draco nodded, regret flashing on his face. "But we have so much to talk about, Malfoy." Ron tried to put all his anger into his voice, but he wasn't really angry. "I haven't been able to find you all day. You've been avoiding me, haven't you?"

"Yeah. You would too." Draco said, trying to loosen Ron's grip of his arm, but it only caused Ron to squeeze tighter. "I'm sorry. Please, I know what you want. Just let go, a little bit, it's starting to hurt."

"You think you know what I want?" Ron asked, just above a whisper, into Draco's left ear. Ron was so close now, his ear hovering near Draco's mouth. Heavy breathing escaped Draco's lips. He swallowed hard, frozen. Ron placed his hand against Draco's chest and held him against the wall. He leaned himself into the blond. He pressed his thigh in between Draco's legs. "Will you give me what I want?" Draco felt dizzy. Ron's seduction was making his head swim. Beads of sweat dripped from Draco's brow. "I feel you wanting this." Ron moved his hand down to where his thigh was.

Draco's breathing grew faster, he was panting. His eyes met with Ron's; he wanted to stare into him forever. "Give it to me, Draco." Ron's lips were less than an inch from Draco's. Draco could feel electricity dancing between the two. "Please." Draco parted his lips ever so slightly. Ron cocked his head. Draco leaned in to kiss him, but Ron pulled back. Draco frowned.

"I want the cloak back, Draco" Ron said, his look of lust melting to anger. His hand squeezed hard, Draco cried out, the pain seeping into his stomach and he bent over. Ron pushed him back against the wall. He kept his hand on Draco's chest, holding him in place. "You think you can take whatever you want and call it yours? You can't do it to Harry's cloak, and I won't let you do it to me." Ron swore he saw small tears filling into the corners of Draco's eyes, but they were blinked away. As much as Ron wanted to detest the boy, and his head was telling him to be pissed, angry, enraged, he couldn't stop from feeling his heart skip beats being so close to this horrible, beautiful boy. Before he could stop himself, he felt his lips crashing against Draco's. He kissed Draco with a frantic fervor. Their tongues entangled. Ron pressed his body closer to Draco's. Draco's eyes rolled up into the back of his head. He was melting into desire.

Ron kissed harder, he nibbled the bottom of Draco's lip, but shortly, it became stronger. He bit Draco's lip, and could taste the metallic bite of blood. His rage brewed again. Draco whimpered, he wanted to push Ron away, but even in pain, he wanted this kiss to last forever. He pulled Ron into him, trying to fit every curve into him; to be as close as possible with clothes on. Ron kissed harder. He pushed against Draco's chest and slowly his hand crept higher, and soon he found his fingers laced about Draco's neck. His arm muscles tensed, he felt Draco's lips being pulled away as he lifted Draco up against the wall. He didn't realize what he was doing until after their kiss was broken, and Draco was squirming wildly, his face turning purple from a lack of air. Ron let go; Draco dropped to the floor, breathing heavy, gasping. Ron was wide-eyed, unable to believe that he had just done that. "This is what you want?" Ron asked stoically. "I can't be anything to you." Ron started walking away, but was stopped.

"Wait!" Draco cried. "It is. It's you. I can't help but wanting you."

"You're serious?" Ron was flabbergasted. "I can't, Malfoy, I was just choking you, and I didn't even realize it until it separated us. What if there's a next time, and it's worse? What if I don't stop? I just can't." This time there were definitely tears in Malfoy's eyes.

"We don't always want what's best for us." Draco said. "Give me a chance."

Ron shook his head. "I hate you, Malfoy. Do you not understand? What happened last night, what happened just now. Mistakes, they were mistakes, this can't happen again. I'm going to class, are you?" Draco looked away, but nodded, forcing himself to remain emotionally composed. He looked again at the redhead who held out his hand for Draco to take, to help Draco up from the floor. Draco wobbled, an effect of the lack of oxygen, and fell into Ron. Ron, surprised, caught and held him for a moment, a flittering embrace. Draco pressed his face into Ron's chest. He breathed in heavily, an attempt to imprint Ron's scent into his mind. "What are you doing?" Ron asked, sternly, but with a hint of playfulness that Draco picked at.

"It's not my fault. I was dizzy from you choking me, and I needed to take a really deep breath." Draco stood up, Ron's face held a slight look of amusement, and Draco smiled a small smile. He sighed. "They weren't mistakes. At least mine wasn't when I kissed you last night. I shouldn't have taken the cloak, but the kiss was not a mistake."

Ron shook his head. "It won't work."

"Because you don't want it to." Draco retorted. Draco noted the furrowing of Ron's brow as he thought. "You have to think about it!" Draco said overenthusiastically. "Maybe it won't work, but how do we know it won't if we don't at least try. What's the harm in trying?"

"I could try killing you again?" Ron responded sarcastically.

Draco raised his fists and smiled. "Well now that I know you might try that, I'll be ready. I could take you."

Ron smiled back. "You're serious?" Draco nodded as he threw a soft punch at Ron. Ron easily caught the fist in his hand. "You think you can take me? I grew up with five older brothers, you don't stand a chance. I can get pretty rough."

"Maybe I like it rough." Draco growled lustily. He pounced onto Ron, who caught him, stepping back against the wall. Ron spun around, and Draco wrapped his legs around Ron's lithe waist. "Whether or not you want to admit it, you want me as much as I want you." In contrast to the intensity just exerted, Draco placed a chaste kiss on Ron's lips.

"We're going to be late for class." Ron whispered after they broke the kiss. "We…we can pick up where we left off later."

Draco dropped down to his feet. "Yeah? You're not just saying that?"

Ron shrugged. "I don't even know. Sometimes we say things just to get what we want." Draco pouted. "I want the cloak back, Draco. I need that back before anything else happens."

Draco sighed, but nodded. "Of course, I'll bring it to you…on our first date." A sly smile crossed his face. "That seems fair."

Ron shook his head, but laughed a little. He told Harry he would deal with it, and he was going to. Maybe it would be enjoyable. "Fine, we can meet at the prefect's bath tonight."

"You want me naked on the first date?" Draco asked, an eyebrow shooting up. "So much for not wanting it."

Ron groaned. "Just to meet there, I don't want to take a bath with you…yet." He smiled coyly.

Draco laughed and grabbed Ron's arm. "Well let's hurry up and get to class." Ron was led a few feet before he wriggled his arm loose. "What?" Draco asked.

"As far as everyone in our houses are concerned, we are enemies." Ron said. "I'm not going to show up with you. We can't be seen together"

Draco frowned. "I guess you're right." Draco responded tersely and walked briskly away toward the potions classroom.

Ron stood there for a few moments, confused that he felt bad because he knew that he just hurt Draco. He shook his head, he was overthinking, and if there was one thing Ron Weasley wasn't, it was an overthinker.

Ron ended up being the last of the students to show up to class. He quickly took a seat next to Neville just as Slughorn began his lecture. Neville turned to Ron and in a hushed voiced asked "What's up with Hermione?"

"What do you mean?" Ron replied.

"Look." He said gesturing to Hermione. She was listening to Slughorn and taking notes diligently.

"She's just sitting there taking notes, very Hermione." Ron said.

"Not that." Neville said. "Look who she's sitting next to." Blaise was sitting next to Hermione, comparing notes with her about the lecture. "Zabini, why would she sit next to him, he's a Slytherin, they're sharing. Why are they doing anything together?"

"What's wrong with him being a Slytherin?" Ron asked, thinking about Draco. "I mean, they're still people, right?" He was met with a confused look. "Well they are."

"They're arses, and you know it. Zabini is one of the worst. Not quite Malfoy, but still pretty bad." Neville said. "Why would she be talking to him? She could have sat next to me." Ron raised an eyebrow. "Well it was free, but she chose Zabini over me."

"Hmm, maybe she wanted to sit next to someone who wasn't totally clueless." Ron responded. "She can't really pay attention to Slughorn if she's busy paying all her attention to you." Ron looked around and noticed people gathering ingredients, and setting up their cauldrons. "Dammit, Neville. I have no idea what we're supposed to be making right now." He looked around the dungeon, and noticed everyone having paired up, except for Draco, Pansy, and Neville. Quick to make his move, he walked toward Draco.

"What happened to us not being seen together?" Draco asked the approaching Ron.

"Yeah, well I thought about it. You're smarter than Neville by leaps and bounds, and likely to have been paying attention, so you know, I'm doing it more for me than for you." Ron smiled.

Draco rolled his eyes "You know just the right thing to say. Why should I help you?" Draco asked, preparing his scales and cutting some roots.

"Even if you have the cloak, you want me to be with you, so my going on this date is as much for you as it is for me. So you help me with this, I'll take you out."

Draco was smiling large as he put the chopped roots into the cauldron. "Alright, just sit next to me and don't do anything stupid."

"So you don't want me to take you on that date then." Ron retorted.

"Hush, just pretend you're being helpful, since we both know you couldn't actually be when it comes to potions." Ron pulled up right next to Draco, swatting him playfully for his remark, but stayed silent as Draco continued to brew the potion Slughorn described.

Meanwhile, Neville and Pansy were stuck together. Neither of them knew what they were doing, and both were upset they had to be near the other. " Well, hurry up and make the potion." Pansy said, crossing her arms.

"I don't know what the hell I'm doing, I didn't pay any attention to the lecture; I don't even know the potion we're supposed to be making." Neville went to the ingredients cabinet grabbing some the things that he saw others taking, hoping that he'd be able to muddle his way through the class. He returned to his station, where Pansy had set up the cauldron. "Here just cut these up and I'll boil this and maybe it'll turn out." Pansy rolled her eyes. "I'm sure you're used to hearing this, Parkinson, but I don't really want to be with you, so let's finish this quickly."

"Go to hell, Longbottom." She started chopping, but stopped shortly and looked over at Draco and Ron, and then Blaise and Hermione. "What the hell is going on? Why are they working with those stupid Gryffindors?" Pansy sulked.

"Because their other choices were Slytherins. Look, I don't think we're doing this right." Neville said. "Ask Zabini for help, he's smart."

"Why don't you ask Granger?" Pansy said, throwing the cut roots into the cauldron, and continued seething at the sight of the two pairs.

"Fine, I'll have Hermione come over here." Neville said.

"Ugh, no." Pansy groaned and then called over her fellow Slytherin. Blaise left Hermione begrudgingly and appeared at Pansy's side.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"We just needed some help." Pansy answered, cutting more roots.

"Well you're missing a bezoar, you're going to need one before you move on with the potion. Were either of you paying attention?" They both shook their heads. "Well, go get it." Pansy left to the cabinet to retrieve the missing item.

Neville glared at Blaise. "What are you doing?"

"Helping a couple of brain-dead near-squibs to make a simple potion. Six years pass and you two never seem to know what's going on." Blaise replied.

"With Hermione." Neville clarified.

Blaise's eyes narrowed. "What are you talking about?"

"You're up to something, I can tell. You don't get to spend time with my friend, you filthy Slytherin." Neville said.

"Oh, Longbottom. You sad, pathetic little boy, maybe if you were a real man, she'd look at you twice. Can you blame her, you're you, and I'm me; there's no contest."

"Fuck off, Zabini." Neville said. He pulled something from his pocket and threw it into the cauldron, ducking. The mixture became volatile and exploded, sending Blaise flying over the tables behind him. Neville stood up, as smoke began to clear. He watched Draco and Hermione rush to Blaise's side, followed by Slughorn, and the rest of the class surrounded. Neville and Ron's eyes met during the panic, and Neville smiled.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the following and favoriting and reviewing. I'll try and get the next chapter up soon. :)


End file.
